Mariah
by Nesha1
Summary: A story I wrote back in 2003. Inuyasha chooses Kagome over Kikyou, but now he's having second thoughts. Will he find his way back to his true love, again? Inuyasha.Kikyo
1. Love Takes Time

Nesha: Hello! I'm going to do something different. This is my FIRST shot at an angst type of fic. So, right now I don't know how it'll turn out. I'm doing this fic after my favorite female singer. Her songs inspired me to do this so, I hope you enjoy it!

People, this story takes place in present day 2003, not the past! And everyone is human.

Ages: Inuyasha - 24, Kikyou - 23, Kagome - 16, Kaede - 17, Miroku - 21, Sango - 19, Shippo – 14, Kohaku – 16.

Mariah Chapter 1: "Love Takes Time"

Inuyasha was sitting in the park having a picnic with his friends. It was a beautiful, summer day in Tokyo, and even though he'll never admit it, he liked having them around. But inside he was hurting, something was missing.

Kagome held tight to his arm, smiling and chatting with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She looked up and noticed Inuyasha's expression. His eyes seemed... distant.

"Inuyasha," She asked. Inuyasha looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha stared at her. He took in her lovely ivory face, her soft black hair, which was gently blowing in the wind, her cocoa brown eyes, and her full, pink lips. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful. But looking at her only reminded him of.

"Nothing," he frowned. Kagome looked down and noticed his cup of ramen noodles were untouched. This was strange because, Inuyasha _loves_ ramen.

"You didn't eat your noodles. You're not hungry?" Kagome blinked, looking at her "boyfriend." Inuyasha's frown deepened, but then his face became softer. There was no need to get mad at Kagome. It wasn't her fault because he felt a certain way about a certain someone.

"No." Inuyasha stood. "Look, I'm going for a walk." Before Kagome could reply, he turned around, and walked away from the group. Sango, Shippo, and Kagome blinked, wondering what was going on with him. Miroku remained quiet. He knew what was going on, but he wasn't going to address it to the group. It was clear as crystal that Inuyasha misses Kikyou.

Inuyasha kicked rocks along his path. He dug his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans, frowning. He remembered the day as if it were yesterday.

Flashback

Kagome stood to Inuyasha's right, and Kikyou stood to his left. It was a cold, winter night. Kikyou was wrapped in a red wool coat, which stopped at her ankles. She wore a matching red hat to protect her head and ears against the wind. To keep her hands from freezing, Kikyou had them deep in her coat pockets. Her eyes showed sadness, like… she knew what was going to happen tonight.

Kagome wore a pink coat, and matching pink gloves and earmuffs. Her eyes held a worried expression. Inuyasha could tell she was depressed, but she tried to keep up appearances. She smiled weakly at him, and looked at Kikyou. Kikyou frowned at Kagome. Her expression blamed Kagome for everything that was wrong.

Inuyasha, draped in a thick, black, leather jacket, stared at both of them. Kikyou's eyes were pleading, practically begging him not to go… not to leave her.

"Inuyasha," she cried. "Don't go, don't leave me for her! I love you. I always have, you know that, since we were little kids. You can't let a _child_ come between us!"

Kagome became angry. Sure, she was young, but once Inuyasha sees that she can do whatever Kikyou can do, he won't see her as a child any longer.

"Inuyasha," Kagome screamed. "I am not a child!" Her eyes held tears. They would've poured down, but she blinked them in place. "I love you, too. And I'm not going to let you go!" Kagome smiled on the inside. She _always_ gets what she wants. And what she wanted was Inuyasha. No one _ever_ told her no, and it wasn't about to start now.

"Don't listen to her," Kikyou said. Inuyasha looked at her, so beautiful, yet sad. He remembered the times they shared as children. She was the only one who befriended him. Everyone picked at him and call him names because he was mixed. Kikyou was the only one who'd given him a chance. Before he knew it, they were friends, then lovers… sharing their first kiss, to losing their virginity to each other. He smiled at that thought. He also became accepted in high school. He suddenly became popular, because he was Kikyou's boyfriend. Ruling the school, he remembered being crowned Prom King, and the lovely Kikyou as his Queen. His smile became wider as he remembered they said they'll remain together forever. Ah... high school sweethearts. Those were some good times.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's smile and became worried. He was going to choose her! Not if she could help it! There was still time to turn this around.

Present Day

Inuyasha sat on a rock, staring at the sky. The sun was showing colors of pink and red orange, letting him know that evening was coming soon. How long he'd been away from the group? He didn't know and really didn't give a damn.

He only knew one thing: he missed Kikyou dearly. He made a terrible mistake that night, and he regretted it.

Flashback

"We shared some nice time, Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "I was there for you when _she_ wasn't!" Kagome pointed in Kikyou's direction. Inuyasha held his head down. This was true. During their time in high school, some jealous jerk-off named Naraku turned them against each other. Apparently, he and some of his loser friends set Kikyou and Inuyasha up. They let them think that one was being unfaithful to the other. Kikyou was heated, as well as Inuyasha. So the couple decided to take some time apart from each other.

Depressed and hurt, Inuyasha met Kagome and her friends. The welcomed him with open arm, and reluctantly, he joined them. They shared great times together; going to the movies, hanging out at the mall, and just chilling and having a good time as a group.

Slowly, but surely, and attraction developed between him and Kagome. There was no denying it; Kagome was there when Kikyou thought she betrayed him. For that, he was grateful, but his heart belonged to Kikyou, and Kagome knew that from the beginning. Even though she was young, Kagome was determined to make Inuyasha see that he didn't need Kikyou.

After Inuyasha and Kikyou settled their differences, they became a couple again. They learned the truth about Naraku. He had some sick obsession with Kikyou, and was out to destroy her. Both he and Kikyou made sure Naraku and his friends paid for what they did. in the worst way! They gotten suspended for it, but it was worth it.

Even though he and Kikyou made peace, he still couldn't forget about Kagome. She was the next person who treated him with kindness, besides Kikyou. And her friends welcomed him. He was accepted, not because he was someone's girlfriend, but because they wanted to get to know him, for _him_!

Inuyasha stared at her. Kagome's eyes filled with water again, but she held them back. Kikyou was about the reply to her statement, but Kagome wasn't finished yet.

"Inuyasha, I know you care for me. All you have to do is give me a chance." Kagome looked down. "I know you and Kikyou _had_ a relationship, but… you and I can build one of our own. And you'll see I can make you happy. I'll stick by you no matter what." Kagome's young face held hopes. Hopes that one day she and he will be together.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. She stood there motionless and mute. Kikyou knows him better than anyone else. So she knew what Inuyasha was about to do. Before he could make a move, Kikyou walked towards him and gently kissed him. She looked at him and her facial expression broke his heart. Tears were rolling down her pale cheeks, but because of the cold air, they froze to her face. Her eyes were cloudy, and her lips were in a soft pout.

"Inuyasha-" Kikyou whispered so only he could hear.

"Please try to understand." Inuyasha whispered back.

Present Day

Inuyasha choked back a sob. Kagome was a lovely young girl, and he hoped someday she'll find someone to love her. He'll always love her, but not in the way she wants. But, as much as he tried to ignore it, Kikyou was the one for him. It was like they were destined for each other. She invaded his thoughts and his dreams. He just couldn't get her out of his system. And he didn't want to, his body wouldn't function right. He was told that love takes time to heal, but he knew _exactly_ what would heal him.

Flashback

What were they saying? Kagome couldn't hear their conversation from where she stood. And how dare that bitch kiss him? And right in front of her!

"That Kagome needs me. I-" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence because Kikyou began screaming at him.

"No, I don't understand," she cried. This time, tears were streaming wildly down her face. "I don't understand why you're leaving me for _her_!" Kagome heard her loud and clear. "What, I'm not good enough for you? Everything was perfect until _she_ came along! Inuyasha... don't-do-this-to- me. I can't afford to be heartbroken, again."

Inuyasha embraced Kikyou in a hug. For a moment, time stopped. It was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered. Everything was perfect until.

"I owe it to her." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "She's young and fragile. She wouldn't know how to react if I told her I don't love her." Kikyou softly gasped. "Kikyou, I love you. I always will." He pulled out of their embrace, and walked over to Kagome. She wrapped her arm around him and spoke.

"You made the right choice. I won't let you down." Kagome's eyes held joy. Inuyasha smiled weakly, and they walked into the night. He left Kikyou crying her eyes out.

"I'll never forgive you Inuyasha! Never!"

Present Day

Kikyou wouldn't want anything to do with him. He betrayed her. He left her for another woman. But he tried to make her understand that he owed it to Kagome. He treasured their friendship. And that's what they had- friendship. He recalled the countless of times she asked him to make love to her. Every time she asked, he refused. There was no need to take their friendship to that level. And besides, he couldn't see himself making love to any other woman, except Kikyou. Inuyasha sighed.

Could his life get any worse?

"Feel any better?"

Inuyasha turned around and faced a dark-haired, dark-eyed person. He frowned.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha faced the opposite direction again.

"I know what's wrong," Miroku replied to his back. "I know you're still in love with Kikyou."

"You don't know anything!" Inuyasha never faced him. Miroku walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha let the hot tears stream down his face. Normally, he wouldn't let anyone see him cry, but his whole attitude was "fuck it." He didn't care anymore.

"What about Kagome," Miroku asked. "Does she know?"

Inuyasha hesitated. Maybe he needed someone to talk to about this. "I've tried to give her hints… that I wanted nothing more than her friendship. I tried to tell her, but she doesn't want to listen. She still believes that I love her."

"Maybe you led her on."

"_HOW_!" Inuyasha spun around causing Miroku to jump. "I told her I was grateful for her friendship. She was there when Kikyou wasn't, yes, but she _knew_ I had feelings for her!"

"True," Miroku sighed. "But perhaps she _thinks_ you love her because you chose her instead of Kikyou."

"Miroku, you know why I did that!" Inuyasha only told Miroku why he made the decision he made. Instead of receiving the annoying responses he would've received from everyone else, Miroku listened and understood.

"She's your first love," he replied. "You and Kikyou have a special bond. And believe it or not, she loves you, too."

Inuyasha remembered her last words. Even though she told him she'll never forgive him, he knew it he felt it in his heart that Kikyou loved him, too.

"Come on," Miroku said. Inuyasha walked towards him. "Let's get back to the group." They walked in the direction towards their friends, but Inuyasha stopped Miroku.

"I'm going after her," he said.

Miroku stopped in his tracks. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. I'm sick of waiting, wanting, and needing her. I'm going to her place, _now_!"

"What about Kagome and the rest?" Miroku asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Tell them whatever you want, but I'm going to see Kikyou." Inuyasha ran in the opposite direction towards Kikyou's apartment.

Miroku blinked in Inuyasha's direction, but he didn't try to stop him. Inuyasha wanted to be with the one who he loved, and there's nothing wrong with that, is it?

Inuyasha ran until he saw the street. He hailed a taxi, and climbed in. He told the driver the address to Kikyou's apartment. Someone told him that love takes time to heal, but time was running out. Time wasn't on his side, and he _needed _Kikyou, now!

Nesha: That's the first chapter. Tell me whatcha think! I thought it was kind of sad and sweet. He's going back to his true love. sniffles Go Inuyasha, go… dammit!


	2. I Don't Wanna Cry

Mariah Chapter 2: "I Don't Wanna Cry"

Kikyou stood against her bedroom window overlooking the city. It was a warm night. She looked at the entire city lights and thought about how lovely Tokyo looked. It was a starry night, perfect for lovers, to take a midnight stroll, or go dancing, or to dine out.

Kikyou fought back the tears burning in her eyes. It wasn't fair! She should be with Inuyasha right now! Instead, she was in her two bedroom apartment that she shared with her little sister, alone. It wasn't fair to either of them. Inuyasha simply chose Kagome because he felt sorry for her. He didn't want Kagome's feelings hurt. Kikyou tried to remain strong after that night, but it was no use. As much as she tried to hate Inuyasha for betraying her, she couldn't. Part of her understood his decision, but that didn't show any justice towards her heart.

She needed him, and he needed her. What was wrong with that? Why two people who loved each other can't be in love, can be together? To hell with Kagome! She'll never understand Inuyasha like Kikyou does!

Kikyou looked down and sighed. Walking out of her bedroom, she went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Grabbing the turkey, lettuce, mayonnaise, tomatoes, cheese, and bread, Kikyou fixed herself a sandwich.

At that moment, Kaede walked into their apartment. Tired from a long shift at the diner, she placed her backpack on the sofa and walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She was hungry, but she knew better than to eat the junk they served at work.

As Kaede walked into the kitchen, what she was startled her. Never in her 17 years of living, had she ever seen her sister cry. Kikyou was standing over the counter sobbing. Kaede watched horrifically as tears slid down Kikyou's cheeks.

Her sister was heartbroken over Inuyasha. She knew it, but she thought Kikyou bumped him out of her system. But now Kaede realized it was all a front. Kikyou was trying to remain strong for their sake. She wanted to get over Inuyasha, but she also knew that Kaede would worry. Kikyou was never the type of receive any one's pity.

Kaede rushed over to help her. Kikyou began wiping her eyes, as she sister stroked her hair. Kikyou always held so much responsibility. From taking care of herself as well as Kaede since Kikyou were 16. The orphanage kicked them out and Kikyou did what she could to make ends meet. She even did things she's not proud of. Kikyou was strong when both of their parents died, so naturally Kaede thought when Inuyasha left her, she wouldn't worry. But Kaede was wrong, Kikyou was a wreck.

She remembered Inuyasha from the orphanage as well. His Japanese father walked out on him, and his White mother died.

When he arrived, instantly the kids targeted him, calling him names because he was half-Japanese. But Kikyou made friends with him. And before anyone knew it, they were a couple. They made each other happy at the God-awful place. That is, until they got caught "doing it" in one of the rooms.

Kaede smiled at the memory. That was why her and her sister got kicked out. The people in charge called it "whoring," but it was nothing more than puppy love.

Even though they were separated so young, neither of them were sad because they knew they'd find each other again. Out on the streets with no where to go, Kikyou did "whore" to feed her and her sister. But at 16, with a 10 year old younger sister, one did what they had to, to survive.

Kikyou and Inuyasha remained in contact through letters and phone calls. Kikyou told Inuyasha what was going on, and of course, he didn't approve. He motivated her to get out of the dangerous business. Kikyou took Inuyasha's advice and she and Kaede found sleep anywhere they could. Kaede remembered sleeping in abandoned apartments, subway trains, park benches, and eating leftovers from the trash. She constantly cried to Kikyou, but Kikyou always reassured her that things will get better for them.

It was one day in a park where they received their blessing. Kaede was playing on a swing, and Kikyou sat under a tree. A little child walked up to her, and commented Kikyou about her torn clothes. Kikyou smiled at the child, and began telling her a story. Soon, other children crowded around Kikyou to listen as well. The child's mother saw the group and noticed how well Kikyou interacted with them. As if by some miracle, the child's mother offered Kikyou and Kaede to stay at her home, and helped her get a job at a daycare center.

Kikyou finally made enough money to move her and Kaede into a small apartment, and has worked there ever since. When Kaede was old enough, Kikyou convinced her to get a job as well. Kikyou wrote Inuyasha a letter to let him know what was going on. Kaede smiled. Kikyou and Inuyasha found each other again. Her sister was so happy when she was with him. Now as Kaede looked at her… it made her sick to the stomach.

Kaede frowned thinking about Kagome. They used to be friends. They went to the same school, and Kaede noticed that she was quite popular. Every guy who looks at her practically falls at her feet. There was Miroku, until he found Sango, Koga, Hojo, Shippo, and countless of others. Kagome knew it, and easily as men came to her, she wants the one man, the _one man_, that made Kikyou happy.

Life came easy for Kagome, she was terribly spoiled. Ever since Kaede attended that high school, she _never_ heard anyone tell Kagome "no." She'll never understand what it's like to feel pain, to suffer, to be without. Kikyou, Kaede, and Inuyasha knew all to well what that was like.

Kikyou and Inuyasha have been through hell and back again. They deserved each other! Kagome was a selfish, spoiled brat for taking Inuyasha away from her sister. She had a list of men to choose from, why him? 

Kikyou's shoulders shook as Kaede held her in her arms.

"Don't cry, Kikyou," Kaede smoothed Kikyou's hair. She led her to their living room and sat her down on the sofa. "He'll be back, you'll see." Kikyou rested her head on Kaede's shoulder. "Inuyasha loves you, and _only_you. Don't you ever forget that." Kaede vowed to _never_ forgive Kagome for this! She made Kikyou cry. Kaede bared her teeth in anger.

"Kaede," Kikyou said, trying to regain some composure. "I've sacrificed so much. I've suffered through so much. It seems like when I finally have a chance at happiness, someone has to ruin it." Kikyou took a deep breath thinking about Naraku and Kagome, then frowned. "Why can't I simply be with the man that I love?"

The cab driver parked outside of Kikyou's apartment complex. Inuyasha looked up at the tall building and inhaled deeply. He didn't know what to expect or how she'll react. But whatever that was going to happen, it'll be well worth it just to see her face again.

The cab driver turned around and faced Inuyasha. "That'll be 3,000 yen." Inuyasha didn't hear him, or if he did, he ignored him. Inuyasha quickly got out of the car, and ran into the apartment building's lobby.

"Hey, hey," the cab driver shouted. "Get back here!" It was too late, Inuyasha disappeared into the building.

He looked to his right and saw some people heading towards the elevators. Good, now he'll just catch one and go to Kikyou's apartment. Inuyasha ran in the direction of the elevators, but with no such luck. As soon as he approached them, the doors closed.

Frustrated and impatient, Inuyasha decided to take the stairs to Kikyou's apartment. Her apartment was on the third floor, but he didn't care. Running up three flights of stairs, he finally reached the third floor and opened a door. He walked down a hall and turned to his right, there it was. Apartment 308, Kikyou's apartment. He took a deep breath and raised his hand at the door.

Kaede remained quiet. That was a good question. The world shouldn't be against Kikyou. Kikyou was the strongest person she knew, and it's not fair for her to continue to suffer like this. Will her sister ever be truly happy again, will she _really_ be reunited with her love again, or has Kikyou really lost him to Kagome?


	3. Without You Lemon

Mariah Chapter 3: "Without You"

"What was up with Inuyasha today," Sango spoke into her phone. "He was acting weird."

Kagome sighed. "I don't know. I'm worried about him, though. When Miroku came back and told us that he couldn't find him." Kagome's voice trailed off. "Oh Sango, do you think something happened to him?"

Sango pressed her lips together. "No, Inuyasha's a fighter. I doubt it if he's in any kind of trouble. Maybe he just didn't have a good day, today. Give him some time, I'm sure whatever's bothering him, he'll get through it."

"You're right," Kagome agreed. "I mean, if something's wrong, he'll tell him, right?"

"Right," Sango giggled when Miroku began kissing her on her neck. "Look, I have to go."

"Yeah, me too, it's getting late."

"Bye, girl."

"Bye." Kagome placed her phone in its cradle. She looked at her digital clock, the bold numbers showed 10:47. Kagome reached for the phone, but pulled her hand away. She wasn't going to call him. It was like she said, whatever's on his mind, he'll tell her. Kagome turned off her bedside lamp and went to sleep.

There was a knock at the door; Kikyou lifted her head from Kaede's shoulder. The two of them looked at each other, wondering who would be knocking at their door at this time of night. The knocking continued, and Kikyou wiped her eyes and stood. She walked to the door and opened it. Who she saw made her jaw drop to the floor.

Inuyasha blinked and sucked in a breath. He was panting hard from running the stairs. He never saw Kikyou so distraught. Her eyes were red and swollen, obviously from crying. Well, she doesn't have to worry about crying anymore. He'll make sure of that! Inuyasha felt his face instantly turn right from sudden impact. His left cheek stung with pain.

Kikyou's eyes flashed angrily, as her right hand shook from slapping him. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Kaede's skin crawled at the sound of Kikyou's voice. It sounded deadly, like she'll kill him if he spoke. It would sure suck to be Inuyasha right now.

Inuyasha held his cheek. He didn't know what to expect, but judging by his expression, getting slapped wasn't it. He sighed as he collected his thoughts. Hell, he didn't know what to say to her. This was the first time they seen each other since that night.

"I asked you a question," Kikyou's voice didn't change.

Inuyasha rubbed a hand through his short, jet-black hair. "I uh…" What was he suppose to tell her? The truth, that's what he'll tell her. "I came to see you."

Kikyou raised a slim eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"I don't know, really." Inuyasha became nervous as he tugged at his collar. It was hot in the hallway. She could at least let him in. "Today, all I could think about was you. I mean, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Kikyou, I need you. I'm nothing without you." Inuyasha's face showed sincerity.

"Are you sure," Kikyou asked. "Did you get permission from your little girlfriend?"

"Ki-Ki, don't do this," Inuyasha begged.

Sighing, Kikyou stepped backwards. Inuyasha called her by her nickname. Sometimes Kaede used that nickname too, but the children at the daycare center mostly called her by it. Folding her arms over her chest, she said, "Come in."

Inuyasha walked inside. He looked to his right and saw Kaede sitting on the sofa, staring at him. He closed the door behind him.

Kikyou's eyes were as hard as steel, and her voice dripped with ice. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to follow me? We need to talk." Kikyou didn't wait for him to answer. She walked down the short hallway into her room.

Inuyasha didn't know if he wanted to follow her. Kikyou was so pissed; there was no telling what she'd do to him once he followed. But apparently, his heart led the way, because Inuyasha found himself in Kikyou's room. Kaede smiled, because she knew what was going to happen.

Not bothering to turn on the light, Kikyou closed her bedroom door. She extended her arm, silently motioning for Inuyasha to sit. (A/N: I HATE that word!) He obeyed her silent demand, and sat on the corner of her bed. The moonlight shined from the window, allowing Inuyasha to see. He took off his shoes and placed them beside her full-sized bed.

"Look, Ki-Ki." Inuyasha spoke, but Kikyou raised her hand to cut him off.

Licking her dry lips, she spoke. "Shut up, just shut up. Don't speak." Kikyou's eyes softened. With her lips pressed, she smiled a gentle smile. "Let's just make tonight worth our while."

She walked towards him and leaned down to kiss him. Inuyasha cupped Kikyou's face and captured her lips with his. Softly, their lips embraced the other. Gently using his tongue to part Kikyou's mouth open, Inuyasha's tongue entered.

How he missed her kiss, her taste. Kikyou tasted smooth and sweet to him. Kissing her was like biting into a sweet, ripe, melon. Inuyasha savored her taste in his mouth.

Returning his kiss with fiery passion, Kikyou gently pushed him on his back, lying him down on her bed. His mouth never leaving hers, Inuyasha's fingers got lost in her silky hair. Kikyou straddled his hips, and broke their kiss.

"W. What's wrong," Inuyasha asked breathlessly.

Kikyou placed her forefinger on his lips. "Nothing, everything's perfect. Tonight, it's all about you and me."

Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile. "I like that answer."

Kikyou chuckled. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a job to finish."

"_We_ Ki-Ki," Inuyasha corrected. "You said it yourself. Tonight's about you and me."

"You're right," Kikyou smiled. Then her expression became serious.

"What, what is it?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kikyou's worried face.

"Don't worry Inu-chan." Inuyasha smiled. That was her nickname for him since they were children. "I was just wondering what Kaede was doing right now," Kikyou shouted purposefully.

Kaede, who had her ear pressed against Kikyou's bedroom door, shrieked.

"You don't have to yell," she screamed into the door. "I get the point, you wanna be _alone_!" Kaede walked into her room, and shut the door. Changing into her pajamas, she turned on her stereo and connected her headphones to it. Laying down on her bed, and placing the headphones on her head, she let the music drift her to sleep.

Inuyasha laughed as Kikyou rolled her eyes. She loved her sister dearly, but sometimes, she could be a _huge _pest!

"I see Kaede hasn't changed," he said.

"Nope," Kikyou replied. "Now, back to the task at hand." From Kikyou's position, she felt Inuyasha's hardened member pressed in between her hips. She looked down and smiled a wicked smile.

"I guess you're ready," Kikyou breathed.

"Nope," Inuyasha replied with a grin. "I want to make you work for it." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and raised a brow. She loved how the moonlight shined on his handsome face, making him look delicious to her. That was good, because she's hungry for her man.

"Alright, I will." She grinded her hips into his, and leaned down to kiss him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and lowered them to her bottom. He gave a firm squeeze, and began to knead them softly. For a short moment, their bodies just enjoyed the feeling they created, until Kikyou broke their kiss, again.

"You know if you keep doing that." Inuyasha warned.

Kikyou chuckled. "It's okay," she said. "I had to stop because it's hard to undress you when we're in this position."

"Well, let's switch." Inuyasha rolled Kikyou over so she was underneath him. Kikyou wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, again. Inuyasha kissed her back as his hands began to unbutton her shirt.

He trailed kisses to every inch of her flesh exposed. After unbuttoning the last button, Inuyasha looked into her eyes and smiled. He wanted this as bad as she did. Thank God they were together tonight.

Pulling her blouse apart, Inuyasha stared at her full breasts. Too bad they were covered in a plain, black bra. He frowned when he saw it.

"Sorry," Kikyou blushed. "I know it isn't sexy."

"Yes it is," Inuyasha lied.

"You hate it."

"Yeah, I do. Let's get rid of it."

"Okay," Kikyou chuckled. She lifted herself up slightly so Inuyasha could remove her shirt and unhook her bra. He tossed both items on the floor, and proceeded with the task at hand.

With her breasts exposed, he stared at them. Her peach-colored nipples stood at full attention. Inuyasha palmed them, loving the way they completely filled his hands. He began squeezing and kneading them. They were so soft and full, Inuyasha licked his lips, wanting to taste them.

Kikyou always did love the way Inuyasha stared at her like that. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Inuyasha lowered his head to her chest, taking one of Kikyou's full breasts into his mouth. Inuyasha suckled it, like a baby nursing from its mother. His other hand found its way to her neglected breast. Rolling the nipple between his fingers, Inuyasha gave it a light pinch, causing Kikyou to moan.

Looking up and smiling at him, Kikyou said, "You're wearing too many clothes. I'll have to do something about that."

"Be my guest," Inuyasha replied as he returned to pleasing her breasts. Kikyou reached underneath his shirt, and removed it. Well, she tried to, but Inuyasha's head was still attached to her breasts.

"Sweetheart," Kikyou chuckled. "As much as I'm enjoying this, you're going to have to stop for a minute."

Inuyasha didn't reply. Instead, he lifted his head so Kikyou could remove his shirt. She tossed it with hers on the floor. Kikyou stared at Inuyasha. He looked so sexy hovering above her in the moonlight. His smile was of pure passion. Kikyou shuddered, as she anticipated on the love they were about to make.

After their clothes were in a scattered pile on the floor, Inuyasha lowered his head in between her legs. He was more than determined to please her.

"No, stop Inuyasha," Kikyou said. "You don't have to."

But I want to, Ki-Ki," Inuyasha pleaded. "Please, let me love you."

Kikyou's grin was bigger than the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Well then, who am I to stop you?"

Inuyasha kissed her naked body until his head was in between her hips. He closed his eyes and inhaled her feminine scent. The scent of her arousal drove him insane, but he kept his cool.

Instead, he kissed her thighs, the calves of her legs, and the back of her knees. He lifted both of her legs on his shoulders and massaged them. Inuyasha's hands found their way to her moist womanhood. Kikyou's vagina glistened in the moonlight, and Inuyasha loved the sight of it. He gave her a dirty look and lowered his lips to it.

He spread her pink folds apart to get better access. Inuyasha's mouth closed over her throbbing clit. Kikyou moaned and clutched the back of his head. Inuyasha's face began bobbing up and down due to the rising of Kikyou's hips. His tongue darted in and out of her vagina, causing Kikyou to shudder.

Deciding it was time to get serious, Inuyasha roughly grabbed Kikyou's hips and devoured her. His index finger entered, while his tongue tasted her.

Kikyou rotated her hips into his mouth, while her hands tightened in his hair. She moaned his name, and Inuyasha loved it. He became motivated listening to her moans and suckled greedily on her. Kikyou's body vibrated from sheer pleasure. She felt her release coming, but she knew that it wasn't going to be her only one.

Inuyasha pressed his face against her until she came into his mouth. He lapped up her juices, like a cat lapping milk. Inuyasha licked his lips, loving her taste.

Kikyou panted heavily. "That was something."

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha said. "Now I'm going to love you nice and slow."

Inuyasha hovered about her hips and slowly entered. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He couldn't recall how long it's been since they made love. Apparently, it's been a long time, because Kikyou was virgin-tight.

He slowly moved inside of her, caressing her breasts. Kikyou closed her eyes and reveled in the incredible feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his thrusts.

Inuyasha concentrated on pleasing her, but he wanted to be creative, also. He felt like the missionary position was to… common. So he spoke.

"Ki-Ki?"

Kikyou's eyes fluttered open. "Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped his gentle thrusts. "Turn around and lie on your stomach for me."

Kikyou did as she was told. Inuyasha smoothed her hair to the pillow next to her. He used his hand to massage her back, while he entered.

Kikyou sighed with pleasure. Inuyasha increased his thrusts as he made love to her. Kikyou groaned, as Inuyasha closed his eyes and grunted. He felt Kikyou's buttocks meet his hips with every push he gave.

"In. Inuyasha." Kikyou cried. "I think. I'm." Kikyou felt she was going to cum, again. She buried her face in her pillow to muffle her sounds.

Inuyasha kissed the crook of her neck, as the pushed harder inside of her. He knew she was about to cum and he wanted to make sure she enjoyed it.

Inuyasha increased his pace, stabbing inside of her. Kikyou's moans were suppressed in her pillow. He continued stabbing her until he felt her release, again. He too, soon followed after her.

Inuyasha rolled off of her, lay on his back, and folded his arms behind his head. Kikyou lifted her head from her pillow and rested it on his shoulder.

With her eyes closed she said, "I thought you were going to love me 'nice and slow.'"

Inuyasha looked at her and grinned. "I am. But I never said _that_ was going to be the only time." He grabbed Kikyou's shoulders and rolled her on top of him. Kikyou opened her eyes as she felt Inuyasha become hard, again. "But I want you to make love to me right now."

They lay tangled in the sheets. Sweat glistened in the moonlight from their bodies. Kikyou's head rested on Inuyasha's chest. His fingers stroked her hair as they lay in her bed. Panting lightly, Kikyou broke the silence.

"How many times did we make love?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. "I lost count."

Kikyou chuckled. "Hmm." She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was 3:12 in the morning. Inuyasha arrived at her apartment some time before 11:00 pm.

"I guess time flies when you're having fun."

"It sure does." Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her, as Kikyou snuggled closer to him. For a moment, they lay there just enjoying each other's company.

The night air gently blew in from the window, causing strands of their hair to flutter. Inuyasha opened it earlier because of the heat they created.

Kikyou sighed, and opened her eyes. "Do you remember the times we shared when we were younger?'

"Mmm, hmm." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Well, I wanna talk."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," Kikyou replied. "I want to reminisce on the good times we had."

"Alright," Inuyasha lifted himself up and pressed his back against the headboard. Kikyou did the same. Her hair flowed over her breasts, making her look like a goddess.

"Talk," he said.

"Well," Kikyou started looking in his eyes. "I know that I can't live without you. I love you, and I'm sick of not having you in my life."


	4. Endless Love

Mariah Chapter 4: "Endless Love"

Flashback

Little girls were playing jump rope, and a group of boys were playing ball in a courtyard. All the children looked happy, expect one. One boy sat in a corner alone watching the others play.

He frowned at them. He didn't care if the others didn't want to play with him. Someday, he'll find a way out of this horrible place, and forget about everyone that was here. Then he saw her…

She was jumping rope with a couple of her friends. She had to be around 9 or 10. Her long, ebony hair was in a ponytail. She wore a white T-shirt, red jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. She was cute, real cute. The girl stopped jumping to look at him.

The boy shook his head. He was staring and he got caught. She smiled at him, but he frowned and turned away. The girl shrugged and kept jump roping.

Later on, the group of boys surrounded the boy and made fun of him. The girls stopped playing jump rope to join in as well.

"I heard your mother's white…" one said.

"Well, that's nothing," another child spoke. "I heard his Daddy left him because he didn't want him!"

"Why," someone asked.

"Because he's mixed," someone answered. "He's a mutt."

"Yep, just like a dog," a girl spoke.

"Dog boy, dog boy…" they chanted repeatedly in his face. The cute girl with the ponytail looked at the display before her. She walked over to the group and pushed past the kids. She stood in front of the boy they teased and looked at him.

His face held a frown, but his eyes filled with water. The boy blinked, trying to fight back tears. The girl turned around and faced the group.

"Leave him alone," she said. "He didn't do anything to you!"

The boy looked at her again. Her brown eyes were hard, and her face was in a deep frown.

"Quit picking on him!"

"Kikyou," one girl said. "But he's a _dog_!"

"Yeah," another boy agreed.

"So," Kikyou replied. "I bet he doesn't pee in the bed, like you do, Christy!" All the kids began pointing and laughing. Christy burst in tears and ran away.

"And Mike," Kikyou turned to the other boy. "At least he ain't ugly like you!" Mike's face became scarlet red from embarrassment.

Kikyou was determined to stick up for the boy. She called out every fault about every child she knew. When it was time to go back inside, Kikyou had the majority of the children crying and apologizing to the boy.

He stood up and looked at the girl, again. So… her name was Kikyou. He'll never forget it, he'll never forget her; the cute girl that stood up for him and befriended him.

She smiled at him. "My name's Kikyou. What's yours?"

The boy blinked, and smiled also. "Inuyasha."

Kikyou extended a hand, and Inuyasha accepted it. They walked inside together hand-in-hand, and was together ever since.

In Kikyou's Bed

Kikyou lay on Inuyasha's chest stroking her fingers across it. "Ah, the first time we met… I was your knight in shining armor," she chuckled.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. His fingers toyed with her hair as his other hand caressed her bottom. "I could've taken all of them on."

"Mmm, hmm…" Kikyou sighed. "Well, it's your turn. What's your most memorable moment between us?"

"You mean besides what just happened," Inuyasha joked.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha," Kikyou said.

"Alright, Ki-Ki," Inuyasha gave in.

Flashback

It was the month of May, and the year 1997. The class of '97 and '98 were in Tokyo's luxurious hotel partying on the night of their Prom. The young ladies were dressed in extravagant evening gowns, and the gentlemen wore tailor-made tuxedos.

The DJ was ahead of the ballroom, blasting The Late Notorious B.I.G.'s "Hypnotize." Couples and groups of girls were dancing together. A couple of other people stood against the wall, or sat at the tables watching.

Inuyasha was sure everyone was having a good time. But he would never know if he didn't leave this place. He was stuck in Kikyou's apartment waiting for her. He sat on her sofa wearing a black tuxedo, with a red satin handkerchief in the left breast pocket, holding a corsage. It was a simple red rose, and he was sure Kikyou would love it.

Inuyasha looked at his watch, and at the wall clock. It was 10:03 p.m. Prom would be over at 12:00 midnight. Didn't Kikyou know they were running for Prom King and Queen?

He had rented a limo for this even tonight, and the chauffer charged 7500 yen per hour. And he also had gotten a room at the hotel where the Prom took place.

Why do girls take forever to get ready? This better be well worth it. Inuyasha invested a _lot_ of money in tonight.

"Ta, da," Kaede stepped from Kikyou's bedroom. She walked into the living room and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Well, don't just sit there, stand up!" Kaede squealed excitedly.

Inuyasha did as he was told.

Kaede extended her arms towards Kikyou's door. Inuyasha looked in that direction.

"Now presenting, the lovely and beautiful, future Prom Queen of Sengoku Jidai High, and your girlfriend, Miss Lady Kikyou!"

As if on cue, Kikyou slowly stepped from her bedroom and waked into her living room. Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor, and his eyes bulged. Kikyou smiled and stood in front of him.

She wore a strapless red satin ankle-length dress. It had a white floral pattern on its left side. The right side of her dress held a long split that stopped at her waist. It exposed her long, shapely, leg. She also wore matching red satin heels, and elbow-length gloves that contained the same floral pattern.

Kikyou's hair was styled in a French roll, with faux red roses embedded in it. In her ears, she wore a pair of ruby studs and a matching ruby choker. She didn't wear any make-up. She just applied red lip gloss to her lips. Kikyou saved 22 paychecks from the daycare center for her wardrobe, and looking at Inuyasha's face, it was well worth it.

"Ki… Ki… Kikyou," Inuyasha stuttered. "Th… This is for you…" he extended an arm to her, giving Kikyou her corsage.

"Thank you," Kikyou held out her wrist, waiting for Inuyasha to place it on her.

Flash!

Kaede snapped a picture of the two with her Polaroid camera. She giggled when she saw their faces.

"I couldn't help it," she laughed. "You two look cute together."

"Kaede, goodnight," Kikyou chuckled.

"Alright…" Kaede said. "But you two don't do anything I wouldn't do." She walked towards her bedroom.

"'Night, Kaede," Inuyasha replied sternly. Inuyasha and Kikyou walked out of the door.

It was 10:36 when they arrived at the hotel. They made it just in time to find out who were Sengoku Jidai's Prom King and Queen. Kikyou and Inuyasha found an intimate spot at a table where they could be alone.

"Alright," Meko, the Senior class President spoke. "It's the time you all have been waiting for. Tonight, we find out who's your new Prom King and Queen!" The students cheered and applauded.

Meko pulled out an envelope and read the words on the card. "Tonight, your Prom King is… this is who you voted for… _INUYASHA_!" A spotlight showed on their table and the crowd went wild.

Inuyasha stood and walked to the front of the ballroom. There, Meko placed a velvet red crown on his head. Someone else wrapped a red velvet cape around his shoulders, as well as a sash that read, "Prom King 1997."

Meko handed Inuyasha a scepter and he waved to his audience. They exploded with excitement. Shouting his name, but Inuyasha took it all in stride.

"Alright, alright…" Meko said. "Settle down, we have one more person to go." Meko drew another envelope and read the words on it.

"Okay, this is who you voted for as your Prom Queen… one of my closest friends… _KIKYOU_!" Another spotlight showed on Kikyou and she stood to claim her title. The crowd exploded with excitement, again, causing Kikyou to blush. Everyone was happy for them, well almost everyone.

Naraku and his crew stood in a corner in the ballroom, frowning. He wanted Kikyou for himself tonight, and it wasn't fair that idiot Inuyasha had her.

"Dammit," her growled.

"Man," his friend said. "You need a woman. Forget about Kikyou, and get a life."

"And now," Meko continued. "Our King and Queen will have their dance." Everyone cleared the area so Kikyou and Inuyasha could dance together.

The Prom King and Queen joined hands and walked to the center of the ballroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. Kikyou looked up and smiled at him. Tears of joy welled in her eyes, and he smiled at her in return.

The Prom's theme song played from the speakers. Dru Hill's "So Special" filled the ballroom. Kikyou swayed her hips to the romantic melody, as Inuyasha grinded his hips into hers.

Inuyasha mouthed the lyrics to her. "Yeah baby, you know there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you, anything you want, anything you need. And even though I'm away sometimes, and I can't hold you like you want me too… your love, it's so special to me, I love you."

Kikyou felt a tear slide down her cheek. Even though they were song lyrics, Kikyou knew in her heart that Inuyasha meant every word.

Little by little, couples started to surround them. Each of them holding the one who they wanted to be with tonight.

Kikyou looked at them, and then looked back at Inuyasha. She smiled as she too, began mouthing the lyrics to him. "Every time that I close my eyes, pray you'd stay right by my side. Your love's so strong that I just can't hide, tell me, can you feel me now…"

Inuyasha sang the lyrics with her.

"I don't care about what they say, my love won't fade away. Girl your love, it feels so right, I'm gonna love you all my life. I said I know…"

"I know," Kikyou repeated.

"That I…"

"That I…"

"That this is how I would live my life," they sang together.

"I said always," Inuyasha continued.

"Always…" Kikyou repeated again.

"Always…"

"Always, yeah…" Kikyou smiled.

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice," the couple sang in unison.

"I said your love," Inuyasha breathed.

"Your love…" Kikyou repeated.

"I said your love, yeah…"

"Oh, your love…" they sang together again.

"Your love," Kikyou's voice touched the melody perfectly.

"Your love…" Inuyasha repeated.

"It's so special to me," Kikyou and Inuyasha kissed. The song ended, but the couple didn't seem to mind. They were in their own world, until they heard a round of applause.

Kikyou and Inuyasha separated from each other and blushed. Kikyou wiped lip gloss from Inuyasha's lips, due to their kissing. Inuyasha straightened her crown and sash.

When the Prom was over, Inuyasha led Kikyou into their limo. They carried their King and Queen paraphernalia with them. Eve though their room was at the hotel where the Prom was held, Inuyasha wanted to truly be alone with Kikyou. He ordered the chauffer to drive around the block a couple of times.

Inuyasha placed a Luther Vandross CD into the limo stereo. A sweet, romantic melody filled the limo and Kikyou smiled. He looked ahead of him at the chauffer who was peeking at them through the rear-view mirror. Inuyasha pressed a button to cover up a small hole to give them some privacy.

Kikyou chuckled as she took off her shoes and massaged her feet into the limo's plush carpet. Inuyasha poured two glasses of sake and handed Kikyou one. She took it and patted the seat next to her. Inuyasha sat next to her and raised his glass.

"A toast to us, for becoming Prom King and Queen. And for our love."

"I'll drink to that," Kikyou click her glass with his and sipped her wine. They cuddled as they listened to Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey sing the remake of Lionel Richie and Diana Ross' "Endless Love."

"This is such a beautiful song," Kikyou said. "It describes how I feel about you, perfectly."

"I agree," Inuyasha said. "Ki-Ki?"

"Yes, Inu-chan?"

"Promise me something," he looked intently at her.

"Anything," she said.

"Promise me that we'll be together… forever."

Kikyou cried tears of joy. "We will, nothing will tear us apart."


	5. Forever

Mariah Chapter 5: "Forever"

It's been two and a half weeks since he last spoke with Kikyou. He remembered arriving at her apartment, making love with her, talking about their past, and having breakfast with her and Kaede.

And he'll never forget her expression when he told her he had to leave. She didn't cry, yell, or get upset. Her face remained neutral. Her only word was, "Okay."

Okay? What in the hell was that?

Did she even care? The words they shared that night in her apartment told him she did, but her nonchalant attitude said otherwise. She could've at _least _cursed him out. The Good Lord knows he deserved it, but she didn't. She remained calm, too calm for Inuyasha's comfort.

Inuyasha tried to call her several times, but with no such luck. He always got her answering machine. He left several messages, but his calls were never returned.

"Inuyasha," a voice spoke.

"What," Inuyasha shook his head from his thoughts.

"You seem distracted," Miroku said. They taught a kickboxing class together. He noticed that Inuyasha wasn't paying full attention.

"I was just thinking that's all." Inuyasha raised his fists. Miroku did the same. Inuyasha charged at him, but Miroku quickly stepped aside. Inuyasha turned around and tried to deliver a right hook to Miroku's face, but he easily blocked it. Grabbing both of Inuyasha's arms, Miroku slammed him into the mat. The class watched intently.

Sensing something was very wrong with Inuyasha, Miroku spoke. "Class, take five."

The students got up to take their break. Miroku looked down at Inuyasha and offered him a hand. Inuyasha took it and lifted himself from the mat. Grabbing a towel, Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"What's wrong with you," Miroku asked. "You weren't paying any attention."

"I was thinking," Inuyasha replied.

"About what… Or should I say whom?"

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?"

"Speaking of Kikyou," Miroku said. "Just exactly what happened between the two of you when you left that day?"

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Miroku sweat-dropped. "Enquiring minds just wanna know."

Before Inuyasha could reply, the sound of a bell rang. It indicated that someone entered the kickboxing studio. Miroku and Inuyasha looked in the direction of the sound.

In the doorway stood Sango and Kagome. Each of them held a lunchbox in their hands. They smiled and approached the two men. Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on his cheek, just as Sango gave Miroku one on his lips.

"Hi, girls," Miroku said.

"Hello," Sango greeted. "We brought you some lunch." Sango handed Miroku his lunch, and Kagome did the same with Inuyasha.

"I made it myself," she replied happily.

Inuyasha took it from her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said. "Well, Sango and I are on our way to meet Kohaku and Shippo at the mall. Will you call me later?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh… sure, that'll be fine."

"See you later." Kagome headed towards the exit.

"And I'll see you _much _later," Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Come on…" Kagome giggled as she pulled Sango by her arm and out of the door.

Inuyasha held his head down and sighed. He had a heavy burden on his shoulders. And no matter how much he wanted to prevent it, someone was going to get hurt from his actions.

"You know," Miroku spoke. "You can't keep hiding how you feel about Kikyou from Kagome any longer. She's bound to find out sooner or later."

"Don't you think I know that? I plan to tell her, I just don't know how without hurting her."

"Well," Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "If you need a friend, I'm here."

"Thanks man." Inuyasha placed the towel down. "Class," he yelled. "Break's over!"

Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kohaku were at the mall walking around. Well, everyone except Kohaku. He told the group he had someone important to meet. Sango snorted. He's probably with his girlfriend.

The group stopped at a clothing shop called, "Rainbow." They went inside, and Sango immediately began squealing.

"Oh-my-God," she cried. "They have the boots I always wanted! And they have them in every color!" She quickly ran to the back of the room.

"Man…" Shippo whined. "Do I have to be in this 'girly' store?"

Kagome chuckled. "No, Shippo. You can leave. But if you find Kohaku, tell him to meet us at the food court in," Kagome looked at her watch. "5:00. Okay?"

"Cool." Shippo dashed out of the store. He quickly spotted Kohaku with two girls. One was standing next to them, and the other was practically making out with him. But he didn't seem to mind, though.

Shippo walked over to the group, chuckling. "Kohaku?" He cleared his throat. "Kohaku? Earth to Kohaku…"

Kohaku released his lips from the girl he was currently holding.

"What's up, Shippo?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the girls told us to meet them at the food court at 5:00. I'm going to the arcade."

"Alright, I'm on my way, too."

"Hey, we could go, too," one girl said.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun," the other girl agreed. "But I need to stop at Rainbow first."

"Alright," Kohaku walked away with Shippo. "We'll see you there." He gave one of the girls a quick slap on her bottom.

"Kohaku," she giggled. "We'll be there soon."

"Kagome," Sango whined. "You have to help me find matching outfits for these boots!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but it'll take all day knowing you." Kagome walked to the back of the store with her friend.

The bell in the store rang, signaling that someone entered. The two girls walked inside and headed straight for the dress rack.

"What do you think," the girl asked, holding a dress to her chest. "Do you think Li will like it for my party tonight?"

"Mimi," the other girl replied. "You know you could wear your birthday suit and Li would like it…"

"Oh, I'm sure…" The girls laughed. One of them stopped and looked towards the back of the store.

"What," Mimi asked. "What is it?"

"She's here," the girl answered.

"Who?" Then Mimi looked in the direction her friend was facing. "Oh… her…"

Kagome, sensing someone was staring at her, turned around. The blood practically drained from her face when she saw who was looking at her.

"Sango…" Kagome said. "I have trouble…"

"Huh," Sango asked.

"She's here…"

"Who?" Sango looked at the girls as they approached them. "Oh, that's just Kohaku's friends. They're harmless."

"Hi, Sango," the girls greeted her… and _only _her.

"Hello," she said.

"Well," one of the girls turned to Kagome. "If it isn't Japan's youngest, man-stealing whore…"

Sango gasped, and Mimi giggled.

"Hello. It's nice to see you too, Kaede."

It was dark already, and Miroku had left for the day. Inuyasha was locking up the kickboxing studio. He walked towards his car, pressed a button on his key chain, and it automatically unlocked.

He sat inside and looked out of his windshield. He sighed, thinking about Kikyou. He thought about their childhood at the orphanage, growing up together, their first kiss, making love, and telling each other how much they loved each other. He guessed at some point he must've drove, because he was parked outside of his apartment complex

Inuyasha got out of his vehicle and locked it. He walked inside of his apartment building and climbed the steps to his apartment door. Unlocking his door, he walked inside and headed straight for his bedroom. He sat on his bed and opened his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a picture of him and Kikyou and looked at it.

It was them as children at the fair. The orphanage took all the kids there as a summer trip. Inuyasha had his tongue stuck out and his eyes crossed. Kikyou was holding a huge, pink cotton candy puff, smiling. She also gave the "peace" sign behind Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself at the memory. It was then he decided that he was going to tell Kagome the truth. He wasn't going to wait any longer. Now was the time, because whether Kikyou would accept it or not, he and she were destined to be together, forever.


	6. Butterfly

Mariah Chapter 6: "Butterfly"

Kikyou plastered a false smile on her face, pretending to enjoy her date's company. Her old friend, Meko set her up on a date with her brother's rich friend Sesshomaru. Feeling rejected for the second time by Inuyasha, Kikyou hesitantly agreed.

So this evening she was sitting in an expensive Italian restaurant, listening to her date brag about... him.

"And did I tell you my company specializes in creating swords," Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Kikyou sighed.

"Well," Sesshomaru continued, ignoring her. "We create custom-made swords. Each sword that has my company's logo on it was hand-crafted from the finest Earth elements. We use platinum for the blade, gold for the handle…"

Kikyou ignored him. She'll have to remind herself to "thank" Meko for tonight. And judging by Sesshomaru's bragging it's going to be a VERY long night.

Luckily, the waiter arrived at their table with their meals. He set each of their plates in front of them. Kikyou closed her eyes and let the delicious aroma fill her nostrils.

She looked down at her meal. Kikyou decided to order fettuccini and shrimp covered in a creamy cheese sauce. Feeling her mouth water, she picked up her fork and ate.

Smiling to herself, Kikyou savored the delicious flavor in her mouth. Maybe something good will come from this date after all.

Sesshomaru looked at his beautiful date sitting across from him. She certainly was easy on the eyes. He thought Kikyou reminded him of a Japanese Barbie doll. Except her beauty came naturally.

She wore a simple black, knee-length dress. Silver necklace graced her neck. She also wore matching silver studs in her ears. Her hair was pinned up, with a few strands cascading down her face.

Sesshomaru smiled. Kikyou'll make a perfect trophy wife.

Sensing she was being watched, Kikyou stopped eating and spoke. "What's wrong?" She looked down at his plate. "You haven't touched your food."

"Oh," Sesshomaru shook his head from his daze. "Your beauty is remarkable. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I've been told before, but I never tire from hearing it."

Sesshomaru laughed. "I see you're as witty as you are beautiful."

"Ha, ha…" Kikyou sighed and shook her head.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru looked intently at her. "How's your life, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, my life isn't as 'luxurious' as yours… I run a daycare center. And I take care of my younger sister, Kaede."

"Ohh…" Sesshomaru nodded. "And what about your parents?"

"Our parents died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kikyou looked around the restaurant. "Look, will you excuse me? I need to go to the ladies room."

"Sure."

Kikyou stood up and walked to the bathroom. Stepping inside, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy, and she was tired. Little by little, she was becoming depressed.

Sesshomaru seemed like a nice enough guy. He's too expensive for her taste, though. And, whether Kikyou wanted to admit it or not, he reminded her of Inuyasha. Their facial features were extremely similar. Except Inuyasha's face has a softness to it. Sesshomaru's face is kind of hard and cold. And, unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's hair is as long as hers, while Inuyasha's hair is short.

Splashing water on her face, and drying it with a towel, Kikyou stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the table and sat down.

"Well, Sesshomaru, it's been nice, but I'm ready to leave."

"Is something wrong," he asked.

"I'm tired and it's getting late. I have to prepare for the center tomorrow." She stood up.

Sesshomaru stood up as well. "Well, let me take you home." Leaving a small stack of folded bill on the table, Sesshomaru and Kikyou left the restaurant.

Kikyou just arrived home from her date with Sesshomaru. He had some nerve trying to come inside of her apartment to "talk." Chuckling, Kikyou tossed her purse on the coffee table. She kicked off her heels and flopped down on the couch. Since Kaede wasn't home, Kikyou guessed that she was out partying or something, since it was her day off from the diner.

Picking up the remote, Kikyou flipped through the channels. She finally let it settle on BET's Comicview. A good laugh is what she needed right now.

Kikyou stood up to fix herself some popcorn. As the bag popped in the microwave, she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a Sprite Remix.

The bell rung from the microwave and Kikyou retrieved her popcorn. Settling down on the couch again, Kikyou snacked as she laughed at the jokes. Then her phone rang.

She sighed, hoping it wasn't Inuyasha calling again. She didn't want to think about him, let alone speak to him. It rung again and the answering machine picked it up.

"Hello, Ki-Ki? Are you there?"

That was Kaede's voice.

Kikyou picked up her phone. "Kaede, where are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm at Mimi's. I'll be home shortly."

"Alright, then what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe who was at the mall today…" Kaede told Kikyou about her encounter with Kagome. Kikyou sighed again. It was bad enough that she didn't want to hear about Inuyasha, but she didn't want to hear about his little girlfriend, either.

"Kaede," Kikyou said. "What time will you be home?"

"Well…" Kaede blushed. "Mimi's throwing a killer party tonight, and I…"

"Kaede, just come back in the morning."

"Thanks, sis." Kaede smiled. What she DIDN'T tell Kikyou that Sango's cute brother Kohaku was there as well. And the party didn't have any chaperones…

Kikyou hung up her phone and smiled. That was Kaede for you. Well, at least she's enjoying her life. Kikyou frowned, remembering what she was doing, and where she was at Kaede's age.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Kikyou continued watching TV. She picked up her remote and changed the television on Cartoon Network. The Powerpuff Girls were on, and despite her age, she loved that show. Bubbles is her favorite character. Kikyou shook her head and smiled; those kids at the center were getting to her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke into his phone as he laid on top of his bed in the dark. He wore nothing but his boxers, and he didn't bother to turn on the bedroom light. He was in a dark mood anyway.

"Yes, Inuyasha," she said. Kagome was in her bedroom, sitting on top of her bed flipping through a magazine.

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know how to exactly tell Kagome the truth. But she deserved to know.

"Well, I have to tell you something…"

"Yeah," Kagome asked. "What is it?"

"It's about, Kikyou…"

"Oh," Kagome's heart ached, as she felt her eyes swell with tears.

Inuyasha sighed, as he hesitated. He truly didn't want to hurt Kagome, but going back and forth between the two wasn't good for either of them. He'd already hurt the love of his life, and it broke his heart in the process. And he knew Kagome was going to get hurt even more if he continued playing tag between the two. So, he just came clean; he told her everything.

"How could you," she cried. "Damn you, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, wait…" he never heard her yell like that, or even cuss.

"I don't wanna hear it! You know, you could've save me a lot of heartache if you just chosen Kikyou that day. I don't need your pity; I don't need you feeling sorry for me!"

Inuyasha sighed, she was right. "Kagome, I was only looking out for your feelings, I didn't want to hurt you, but… I love Kikyou."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome let me finish. You'll always hold a special place in my heart, but I can't love you the way I love Kikyou. Please try to understand."

Kagome cried, and Inuyasha didn't know what else to do, so he hung up his phone.

Kikyou woke up to find herself on the sofa. The TV was still on. It provided her with enough light to see her clock on the wall. 2:47 am.

She stood up and opened her patio doors. Kikyou let the warm air touch her skin. She sighed, wondering what Inuyasha was doing at this very moment. Probably sleeping, she guessed.

She thought about their childhood, and their past. From their very first encounter at the orphanage, to breaking up. Kikyou closed her eyes and reminisced on making love with him two and a half weeks ago. It was beautiful, passionate, and even raunchy. She chuckled at the thought. And she knew that he still had feelings for her.

But then there was Kagome. Kikyou frowned thinking about her. Inuyasha was still with her. She was still a part of his life.

Kikyou let a tear slide down her cheek as she looked into the night sky. Another one soon followed as memories of her and Inuyasha filled her brain.

Kikyou shook her head. She would NOT think about Inuyasha! She just need to accept the fact that he's gone. He's with Kagome now, and maybe that's where he's supposed to be.

Kikyou loved that man with all of heart and soul. And when you love something, you have to let it go. And if Inuyasha as truly meant to be hers, he'll find a way back to her. Their love was in Fate's hands now.

She turned around, closed her patio doors, and went into her bedroom.


	7. My All Lemon

Mariah Chapter 7: "My All"

Inuyasha couldn't sleep after talking to Kagome. It's funny, he _should _be feeling guilty and regretful, but he didn't. The only thing, well person that was on his mind was Kikyou.

He rolled over on his back to stare at the ceiling. Looking at his digital clock, it was 2:45 a.m. Inuyasha sighed. He really didn't wasn't to hurt Kagome's feelings, but he couldn't lie to her anymore.

Freeing their telephone conversation from his mind, he focused all of his thoughts on Kikyou. She was what mattered now. Inuyasha looked at his phone. He debated whether he should call her again. Probably not. She'll just ignore this call like the rest. And besides, it's 2:45 in the morning. Kikyou's probably sleeping. He closed his eyes and let his sub-conscious drift him to a place long ago…

Flashback

It was the middle of the second semester. Just a month or so before Prom, and the senior class of 1997 were on their senior class trip in Australia. They took in the sights of the Outback and bought souvenirs.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were alone in the hotel's indoor Jacuzzi. They snuck in there after hours, because they wanted to spend some time away from their classmates, who were throwing a wild party upstairs in one of the hotel rooms.

She sat on one side of the tub in a one-piece black bathing suit, while Inuyasha sat on the other side in a pair of black swimming trunks. They smiled sexily at each other. The bubbles in the Jacuzzi began to increase and overflow, but they didn't care.

Kikyou extended her index finger and wagged it, motioning for Inuyasha to come to her. He grabbed the bottle of sake that was next to him and approached Kikyou. Standing face-to-face to her, Inuyasha grinned devilishly at her.

"What do you want," he asked.

"You." She poked him in his chest. "Come here." Kikyou wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and kissed him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed her back. Their lips met passionately, massaging the other. Opening their mouths, their tongues collided as each one stroked the other.

Inuyasha deepened his kiss. He reached behind Kikyou, grabbed her bottom and hoisted her to the edge of the Jacuzzi. He stopped kissing her lips and placed his mouth on her neck.

He suckled it, like a vampire thirsty for blood. Inuyasha released his mouth from her neck, smirking at the red mark he created.

Kikyou remained silent as Inuyasha slipped the straps of her bathing suit from her shoulders. He peeled the wet garment from her torso, letting it stop at her waist.

He reached for the sake and opened it. Inuyasha poured the cool liquid on Kikyou's neck. It trailed down to her breasts and her torso. The cold liquor instantly caused Kikyou's nipples to harden.

Setting the bottle down again, Inuyasha's mouth covered her neck again. He sucked every drop of sake that was on it. His mouth trailed lower to her collarbone, leaving small hickeys there as well. He finally stopped at her full breasts. No matter how many times Inuyasha has seen them; he always reacted as though he's viewing them for the first time. Kikyou already knew they were his favorite part of her body.

He palmed them in his hands, kneading them. Kikyou's breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and savored the feel of Inuyasha's hands creating delicious feeling within her.

He kissed each peach-colored nipple and took her right breast in his mouth. Inuyasha's free hand toyed with her neglected breast.

He suckled it, tasting the sake in his mouth. Kikyou grabbed his head, and pressed it closer to her chest. Inuyasha's mouth showed the same attention to her left breast. Kikyou giggled as he gently bit her nipple. He trailed kisses to her stomach, dipping his tongue inside of her navel. He finished licking the rest of the sake from her body. Raising his head, he stared at her. Kikyou's eyes were cloudy with lust.

She reached for the bottle of sake. "My turn," she whispered.

Inuyasha snatched the bottle from her hands. "Now, we don't have time. I want you now." Placing the bottle down, he reached in the water and removed his swimming trunks. He tossed them somewhere in the pool area.

Inuyasha peeled the rest of Kikyou's swimsuit and tossed it along with his trunks. With one hand on her bottom and his other stroking his length, he roughly pulled Kikyou to his waist and entered.

Kikyou cried out in pleasure as he filled her. She wrapped her arms around his back, and instantly became satisfied from feeling Inuyasha's thrusts.

"Shh…" he whispered from the crook of her neck. "You don't… uhh… wanna get… uhh… caught…" Inuyasha found it hard to keep quiet himself. He grabbed one of Kikyou's legs and continued his thrusts.

Kikyou tightened her grip on him and smothered her moans in his shoulder. She felt tears of pleasure filling her eyes, but she blinked them back. She wouldn't cry she'll just revel in the feeling of Inuyasha's lovemaking.

The couple panted heavily, finally looking in each other's eyes. Capturing her pout-y lips in a kiss, Inuyasha felt his release coming. But he had to make sure Kikyou was ready as well.

He looked in her eyes again and spoke. "Are you… uhh… ready, baby…?"

"Uhh… huh…" Kikyou moaned as softly as she could. Inuyasha increased his thrusts to speed things up a bit. Kikyou threw her head back and moaned. Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth with his as Kikyou's moans disappeared inside.

Inuyasha grunted as he finally came inside of her. Kikyou soon followed. He released her leg, and lowered her inside of the Jacuzzi. He created butterfly kisses on her neck and crushed her body with his.

"You're incredible," he suckled her neck again. "I love that sweet, sweet, pussy of yours."

"I know," Kikyou breathed.

"I love you"

"I know," Kikyou grinned.

In Inuyasha's Room

Inuyasha groaned as he became hard from his dirty thoughts.

"Dammit," he sighed as he rose from his bed to take a _very _cold shower.

Kikyou walked out of her shower and dressed for bed. Tonight though, she wasn't sleepy. Her mind was on Inuyasha. She climbed in her bed and closed her eyes…

Flashback

It was a warm, spring day at the orphanage. After the last encounter with those kids, Kikyou's "friends" decided not to play with her anymore. So she just hung out with Inuyasha.

They walked hand-in-hand towards the swings. Some of the kids that saw them immediately stood up and walked away. Good. There were only two swings, and both of them wanted to play.

Inuyasha choose the left one, and Kikyou took the right one. Both of them sat down, and used their feel to push themselves back and forth.

Kikyou laughed as she rose higher in the air. "This is fun!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, it is!"

They laughed some more, as they enjoyed feeling their hair blowing in the wind. Inuyasha stopped swinging to look at Kikyou.

"Ki-Ki?"

Kikyou stopped swinging also. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He blushed, as he looked at her. "Well, I was thinking… Since you're a girl and you're my friend…" He stood up and faced her. Kikyou, still sitting in her swing looked at him, blinking.

"Does that mean… y'know… that you're my girlfriend?" Inuyasha's face was beet red.

Kikyou felt her cheeks burn as they turned scarlet. "Well… I guess. But that would make you my boyfriend."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha continued blushing.

"So… I guess this means, I'm your girlfriend."

"Well," Inuyasha smiled.

"Well… what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Huh," Kikyou nearly fell from her swing.

"That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They kiss each other."

"Well," Kikyou's scarlet face grinned. "Okay." She held on tightly to the swing and closed her eyes. Inuyasha leaned his face towards hers, closed his eyes, and softly touched his lips with hers.

Both of them opened their eyes and stared at each other. Kikyou's face suddenly became worried.

"What's wrong," Inuyasha asked. "You didn't like it?"

"Um, it was okay… But on TV they use their tongues."

"Oh…" Inuyasha sweat-dropped. "Well, we can try it…"

So, Kikyou closed her eyes one more time and opened her mouth. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue like a dog, closed his eyes, and let his tongue enter. He didn't move it or anything; it just laid there inside of her mouth like a rock.

Thirty seconds later, Kikyou gagged and pushed Inuyasha away from her. She hopped off the swing and stared yelling at him.

"That was _nasty! _You're so disgusting, Inuyasha!" She started spitting and wiping her mouth.

"Me? You're the one who wanted it! I don't know why I wanted you to be my girlfriend!" Inuyasha also began spitting and wiping his mouth. "I hate you, Kikyou!"

"Oh, yeah, well hate this!" Kikyou punched him in his chest.

Inuyasha delivered a left hook to her cheek. Then the two wrestled on the ground, giving each other bruises.

A child watched the violent display and ran to get help. Leading an adult woman to the fighting couple, the child pointed and cried.

"See, they're fighting!"

"Break it up, now!" The woman pulled a bloody and dirty Inuyasha and Kikyou apart.

"He started it," Kikyou yelled.

"No I didn't, she did!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" The woman pulled each of them by the ears and led them inside the building for their punishment.

In Kikyou's Room

Kikyou rolled over and looked out of her window. She grabbed her pillow for comfort. She wanted Inuyasha right here and now. And what she wouldn't give just to have him hold her.

Swallowing all of her pride, Kikyou reached for her phone, picked it up, and dialed Inuyasha's phone number.


	8. I Still Believe

Mariah Chapter 8: "I Still Believe"

"_I'll never forgive you, Inuyasha!"_

Leaving Kikyou in such a distraught state tore at his heart. And he didn't even glance back at her. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and walked into the winter night.

Ring, ring…

Inuyasha's eyes shot opened. His body was covered in sweat, and his heart raced in his chest. The sound of his telephone ringing woke him from his dream.

It rung twice again and Inuyasha stared at it. Looking at his clock, it showed 3:22 am. Who in the hell would be calling at this ungodly hour? The phone rung one more time before his answering machine picked it up.

Automatically his heart stopped. He recognized that voice! It was low and raspy, but he knew who it belonged too.

"Inuyasha? This is Kikyou. I know it's late, but…"

"Ki-Ki? Kikyou?" Inuyasha snatched the phone from it receiver.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou's voice instantly became alert.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Inuyasha, I…"

"Shh…" he smiled. "Don't say anything."

"No, I have to. Inuyasha, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It was just, I was upset when you left me again, and I…"

"Kikyou," Inuyasha cut her off. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I acted like an ass that night. I shouldn't have chose Kagome in the first place. I finally broke it off with her."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "Really… what did she say?"

Inuyasha told Kikyou about their phone conversation. "Needless to say, she's heartbroken."

"Do you feel guilty?"

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "It's funny, really, because I don't feel anything. I don't feel guilty about it, but I don't feel good about it either. I'm feeling very nonchalant right now. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Kikyou sighed. She actually felt sorry for Kagome. The poor little girl had her hopes up thinking she could win Inuyasha. "I need to see you, now."

"That's great," Inuyasha replied. "Because I need to see you, too."

"I'll be there in a second…"

"No," Inuyasha interrupted her again. "You stay right where you are. I'm coming over."

"But Inuyasha…"

"It's not opened for discussion." He hung up the phone before Kikyou could protest. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, Inuyasha was out of the door.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyou, his face red from embarrassment.

Kikyou giggled hysterically as she looked at him wearing nothing but his boxers and a pair of sneakers.

"Alright," Inuyasha frowned. "You can stop laughing now."

"Sorry," Kikyou giggled. "It's just, you look so cute."

They sat down on the sofa and looked at each other. Blinking, Kikyou spoke.

"Inuyasha… why now? Why did you wait so long to tell Kagome the truth?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I kept saying that I didn't want to hurt Kagome, but really…" Inuyasha sighed. "I was scared. Scared that if I did tell Kagome the truth, and I'd let you know, you wouldn't me back."

"So… what made you swallow your fears?"

"Well, when we made love, and when you told me how you felt… that did it. I didn't care about anyone or anything, except being with you."

Kikyou smiled. "Inuyasha."

"Look, Ki-Ki, I know we still have a chance to be together. Let's just start over."

"Yes."

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's chin and kissed her. He pulled back to look in her eyes.

"You're sure?"

"Uh, huh. I'm ready to start over."

"Then, let's start…" Inuyasha rose from the sofa and lifted Kikyou in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Inuyasha headed towards her room.

Kagome sat in her room sobbing silently to herself. It was 3:30 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. How dare Inuyasha treat her like this?

Did he know how she felt about him? Sure she knew he loved someone else before her, but he should've gotten over it. Kikyou's _nothing _compared to her. What does she have that Kagome doesn't?

Sighing, Kagome dried her eyes and lay back on her pillow. She'll get over him. There were plenty of guys that wanted her anyway.

Kaede tiptoed inside of her apartment and locked the door. She tiptoed quietly so she wouldn't wake Kikyou. As she headed to her bedroom, she heard sounds coming from Kikyou's room. Curious, Kaede approached the door. She leaned and pressed her ear against it. She gasped as she pulled her ear away from it. Kaede blushed and walked to her room.

But before she entered, she shouted, "You two could be a little quieter!"

"Go to sleep, Kaede," Kikyou and Inuyasha shouted simultaneously.

"I'll _try!_ But I don't think I'll get any with you two banging all night!"

Inuyasha walked out of Kikyou's room with a sheet wrapped around his waist. "Repeat that," his voice was deadly calm.

"Ahh…" Kaede shrieked as she rushed into her room and locked her door.

Inuyasha walked inside of Kikyou's room and closed the door, again.

Kikyou rested her head against her headboard as Inuyasha approached her. She giggled and Inuyasha frowned at her.

"Oh, that was funny, huh?"

"Sorry," Kikyou giggled.

Inuyasha sat next to her. "I love you."

Kikyou's eyes filled with tears. "I love you, too. And I'm glad we're finally together."


	9. Thank God I Found You Epilogue

Mariah Chapter 9: "Thank God I Found You" (Epilogue)

It's been almost three months since Inuyasha arrived at Kikyou's apartment that night. He decided to move Kikyou and Kaede into a three-bedroom loft. Of course, neither female disagreed to the idea. It was much better than that other place anyway.

Kaede was back in school starting the twelfth grade. And Inuyasha eventually convinced Kikyou to attend college, part-time anyway. She still worked at the day care center. She was currently enrolled in college, studying to become a pediatrician.

Kikyou was the first to arrive home. She sat her bag on the coffee table. She slouched on the couch and released a contended sigh.

"Tired, are we?"

Kikyou looked in the direction the voice came from. "Inuyasha? I didn't expect you home until later."

"Miroku's locking up tonight," he said. He walked in the living room and sat next to her.

"Oh, okay. Well are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Kikyou rose from the sofa, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Nah, you're tired. Rest a bit. Come here."

Inuyasha laid Kikyou's head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you…"

Just then Kaede waltzed into the living room. She closed and locked the front door. Spotting the two of them on the sofa, Kaede sat next to Kikyou.

"What's up," she greeted them, cheerily.

"Kikyou was about to tell me something," Inuyasha replied. "Until you interrupted us."

"Oh," Kaede blinked. "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

"Kaede, wait," Kikyou called out to her. "I want you to hear this, too." Kikyou paused.

"Well…" Inuyasha said.

"Well…" Kaede repeated.

"I'm pregnant. Inuyasha, you're going to be a Daddy. And Kaede, you're going to be an Aunt."

Inuyasha and Kaede both paused to take it all in.

"I'm a… I'm a…" Inuyasha stammered.

"And I'm a…" Kaede also stammered.

"Uh… yes…" Kikyou blushed.

"That's great," Inuyasha shouted as he rose from the couch. He picked Kikyou up in his arms and spun her around. "KI-KI!" He sat her down and planted a kiss to her lips.

"Oh-my-God," Kaede cried as she, too, rose from the couch. "Ki-Ki… I'm going to be an Aunt! I'm too young and beautiful for this!"

She and Inuyasha began talking at a very fast pace. They were planning baby showers, Christenings, clothes, presents, and anything else they could think of.

"Slow down," Kikyou chuckled. "Don't you guys think you're moving too fast?"

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

Inuyasha and Kaede sat back on the sofa again.

"You know what," Inuyasha said as he placed a hand to Kikyou's flat belly.

"Hmm?" Kikyou rested her head on his shoulder. Kaede rested hers on Kikyou's arm.

"We're officially a family."

"Mmm… I like the sound of that." Kikyou closed her eyes and sighed, again.

All three of them found what they were looking for: Stability, peace, love, and importantly, a real family. It may have taken them years and years of sacrifice, heart break, and hurt, but they found all of the positive things, in each other. And thank God they were finally together.


End file.
